zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragoite
Dragoite 'is a evil Dragon. Dragoite was a quarter-Human, half-Dragon, and a quarter-Android due to what had happened with the Saiyans; he was left on the verge of death when the Saiyans took over his planet. Dragoite was related to Shenron and was Human because he was created by a wish, the wish said "I wish for a Dragon related to you, half human and to live and destroy" Dragoite was the only survivor with a low power level of 5,000, but he was only 10. Dragoite trained and reached extreme powers due to his Dragon side, but could be hurt also due to his weak Human side. Dragoite soon figured out how to erase his Human side and become a pure Dragon. Dragoite was related to Shenron and soon became a huge Dragon, as big as Shenron. To explain the Android part, Dragoite was injured so bad by the Saiyans when they took over his planet he got a genius to fix him up, adding stuff such as absorbing energy and to not become tired in a fight. Life Dragoite is still alive killing Saiyans and any thing that stands in his way. Dragoite was good, but was like Broly, Broly hated Goku and Dragoite hated Saiyans. Dragoite lived a werid life but it is unknown how long he can live, due to the fact that he is a Dragon he is thought to be able to live centuries. Beside his hate for Saiyans Dragoite hates powers And buffers. Dragoite hates Mr. Satan, because he thinks he is the strongest and is a weak Human. Mr. Satan can't even use Ki, and claims to have beat Cell, when Gohan did. Appearance Dragoites first from, as a Human and Dragon appears to be like a Human, with a tail and dark, blue eyes. After he was on the verge of death and added his Android side he appeared to be like a smaller version of Shenron with human arms and legs. Once Dragoite got rid of his Human side he became a huge Dragon with black body and lighter under belly. Dragoite also has green spikes running down his body, and long silver nails. Dragoite Vs Goku ''Dragoite traveled to Goku and Shenron to get the best fight there is. '''Dragoite: Goku, the strongest Saiyan to live will be broken. (Powers up) Goku: We shall see. (Goes SSJ4 and fires 50 ki blasts at Dragoite) Dragoite: Nice (Deflects all but 1) Goku: (Rapidly Kicks and Punches) Dragoite: (Dodges and tries to hit back) Goku: (Flies up and charges a KameHameHa) Dragoite: (Fires KameHameHa) Goku: Haha (Beam clash) Dragoite: Weak fool. (Over powers Goku's beam easily) Goku: What? (Kio Ken!!!) Dragoite: (Nails Goku in his stomach) Goku: (Screams loudly) Dragoite: (Stomps on Goku's ribs) Goku: (Gets up and uses full power) Attacks *Final Flash *Kamekameha *Kiokameha *Bluff Kamehameha *Burning Attack *Big Bang Attack *Change Beam *Crusher Ball *Death Ball *Death Beam *Dragon Fist *Energy Ring *Flying *Healing *Final Kamehameha *Kamekameha *X10 Kamehameha *Big Bang Cannon *Crazy Fist *Burning Flash Category:Pages Added By CertainlyNot1218 Category:Human Category:Android Category:Dragons Category:Hybrid